Systems that employing networked modules typically require each module to have a unique address for identification on a shared bus. One example of a networked system is a network of modules in an automotive system using a Controller Area Network (CAN) or a Local Interconnect Network (LIN) bus.
One method used to assign the address to each module is to configure each module to have a unique address prior to installing each module in the system. This approach requires a significant inventory of uniquely address parts and makes repairs with substituted parts needlessly complex. Another method permits the installation of all the modules in the networked system prior to the address being assigned. With this method, an auto addressing wire or special wire is used to provide a special communication bus through each module. Alternatively, a larger connector is used with additional wires on the shared bus to provide unique addresses to be assigned to each module.